<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paul Hanbridge and Daryl Cavendish are lovers by Crazy_Theorizer (L_Luna98)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729643">Paul Hanbridge and Daryl Cavendish are lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/Crazy_Theorizer'>Crazy_Theorizer (L_Luna98)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witches theories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before anime, Bernadette is gay, Diana Cavendish is scot, Diana mother is another mom, F/F, F/M, Past, The Cavendishes are scot, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/Crazy_Theorizer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very frequent in the LWA fandom is to say that Andrew and Diana are cousins<br/>If this statement is true then we have to trace a blood relation to them<br/>Bernadette married a Hanbridge who is Paul's brother?<br/>She's lesbian and married a woman<br/>So there comes the part about Daryl and Paul being lovers<br/>"How?"<br/>I will explain with more details</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadette Cavendish/ Other Diana's mom, Daryl Cavendish/ Paul Hanbridge, Paul Hanbridge/ Andrew's mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witches theories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paul Hanbridge and Daryl Cavendish are lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul has something against witches and this is obvious<br/>
That's what he was taught in Appleton<br/>
But I also have no doubt that he grew up in nobility and with proximity to the Cavendishes<br/>
Their age must beat in a certain way <br/>
Paul must be around 45/50, Daryl must be a little over 40 (even more than her daughters are over 20) while Bernadette (if alive) would be 45 or over<br/>
With this "proximity", Bernadette and Paul must have already raised a chance of marriage.<br/>
What Bernadette obviously must have refused and how young Daryl was was still discarded<br/>
At that time Paul must have arranged himself with another woman<br/>
That I like to think she was a witch, only she hid a little from that side because she fell in love with the boy from Appleton<br/>
But Paul sucks, when the years passed Daryl was already of age and soon she was seducing Paul.<br/>
Who saw in Daryl a good lover<br/>
since the Cavendish are attractive<br/>
while Daryl saw a gold mine in Paul<br/>
It wasn't long before Paul's mistress was pregnant before his wife</p><p>"How old are the Cavendish twins?"<br/>
More than 20<br/>
More precisely 21 years<br/>
2017-21 = 1996<br/>
My Headcanon is that Daryl was born in 1975 and Bernadette in 1972<br/>
Paul would be from some year between 1967 and 1972<br/>
What would result in Paul's lover getting pregnant at 20/21 years old<br/>
"A little early huh?"<br/>
But that was just Daryl's "smart" move.<br/>
What I don't doubt is that Paul spent some good months convincing Daryl to abort<br/>
only Cavendish wanted to have both<br/>
Because then it would have a way to blackmail Paul and get a good return in money</p><p>"Marry Paul and become his wife?"<br/>
"Make Paul separate from his wife?"<br/>
Too innocent to imagine that<br/>
Money<br/>
There's no better reason than to blackmail Paul for money<br/>
What she did for a good years<br/>
Andrew is 18 years old<br/>
In the meantime, he must have been born around 1999. <br/>
But at that time Paul stopped giving that money to Daryl<br/>
He even helped with a probable separation of Bernadette and her wife so as not to influence the creation of little Diana<br/>
only it wasn't enough<br/>
That's when Daryl arrived at Paul's wife's and revealed everything<br/>
Which of course made her feel betrayed and want to end it all while little Andrew was 3/4 years old<br/>
Because of that, Andrew's parents divorce<br/>
but the boy's guardianship stays with the father who used some Re$ource to stay with the father's guardianship<br/>
Claiming he was possibly more able to raise the child<br/>
Andrew's mother ends up distancing herself and rarely visits her son.<br/>
That's why he never had a good relationship with his father.<br/>
for knowing the rottenness of it<br/>
While Paul made a few rare visits to the Cavendish mansion to go see his daughters or just to "talk" with his ex-lover but we all know what kind of talk they do</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>